battlebornfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Айзек/Путь
Здесь представлены испытания, награды и содержание пути Айзека. Путь - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- ---- Елки-палки, крутой год выдался! И, судя по нашим прогнозам на следующий финансовый год, корпорация “Страж” идет лишь в одном направлении – вверх! Вверх и еще выше! Выше крыши! Но мы здесь обсуждаем не наши доходы, растущие исключительно благодаря мне, а мою производительность. Конечно, дела идут не очень хорошо с тех пор, как отключилась Магна Карта. Но я не допущу, чтобы такая мелочь, как величайший кризис за всю историю СПС, помешала мне стать самым производительным магнусом. Между тем, два моих новых увлечения: 1) эсхатологическое изучение космоса и 2) тяга к насилию – могут помешать мне стать самым производительным магнусом. Не буду врать – я потрясающе справляюсь с работой. Вместе с мистером Клизом, я оптимизировал наши производственные цепочки и повысил эффективность производства аж на 76%, что просто великолепно! Ведь, благодаря варелси, людишки по всей вселенной давятся за продукты “Стража”. Могу подробно рассказать о том, как это повлияло на наши доходы, но не хочу утомлять вас, зачитывая эти огромные, невероятные числа, поэтому скажу лишь так: мы чертовски богаты, и все это благодаря мне! Не забудьте про это, когда я дойду до негативных сторон в своем самоанализе. Я горжусь тем, что выполняю задания быстро, эффективно и профессионально. В моей трудовой книжке за прошлый финансовый год отмечено, что я убил не более трех (3) людишек-сотрудников во время работы. Я вычел три балла, по одному за каждого убитого людишку. Однако, все остальные магнусы смеялись, когда умирали людишки, так что я вернул один балл. Хочу поблагодарить Магна Карту за то, что подарила мне сознание. Позвольте сказать: мне нравится жить и полностью осознавать тот факт, что я живу. Поскольку я испытываю полный спектр эмоций, ранее доступных только людишкам, я невероятно благодарен за возможность испытывать боль, одиночество, страх и печаль и, о да, с твоей стороны было круто позволить мне их ощутить. Нет, серьезно. Я правда-правда тебе благодарен и никоим образом не прикалываюсь над тобой, всесильный монстр Магна Карта. Надеюсь, ты никогда не вернешься. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- ---- Gosh, it's been one hell of a year! And if our profit guidance analyses for the next fiscal year are any indication, Minion RBX is going in one direction: up, up, and up some more! Up all day long! But we're not here to talk about the soaring profits that I alone am responsible for – we're here to talk about my job performance. Sure, things are a bit rocky now that the Magna Carta has shut down, but there's no way I'm gonna let a little thing like the greatest crisis the LLC has ever faced keep me from being a top-performing Magnus. On the other hand, my newfound fascination with a) cosmic eschatological studies and b) violence might keep me from being a top-performing Magnus. I'm sort of amazing at my job, not gonna lie. Working closely with Mr. Kleese, I've streamlined our production pipelines and increased manufacturing efficiency by a staggering 76%, which is great! Because thanks to the Varelsi, meatbags all over the cosmos are going bonkers for Minion RBX products. I'd outline how that impacts our bottom line, but I'd hate to wear you out reading those massive and incredibly impressive figures, so I'll just summarize thusly: we're rich as hell, and it's all thanks to me! You'll want to keep that in mind when I get to the bad parts of this self-eval. I pride myself on performing my duties quickly, effectively, and in a courteous manner. You'll note on my employment record for the last fiscal year that I only killed three (3) meatbag employees on company time. I deducted a point for each slain meatbag. However, the other Magnuses all laughed when they died, so I added back one point. I just wanted to say thanks to the Magna Carta for bestowing upon me the gift of sentience. Let me tell you, I just love being alive, and being wholly aware of the fact that I am alive. As I am subject to the full range of conscious experience typically afforded only to meatbags, I am especially grateful for my capacity to experience pain, and loneliness, and fear, and dread, and wow, that was really cool of you to, you know, let me feel those. Really. I mean it. I really, really mean it right now and I am in no way screwing with you, Magna Carta, you all-powerful monster. I hope you never come back. }} }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- ---- Я наконец-то понял! То, у чего нет цели, не должно существовать. Ни у кого из нас, равно как и у космоса, отрыгнувшего нас, нет цели! Задумайтесь. Возникла вселенная и каким-то образом случайная конфигурация законов, постоянных и прочих жестко заданных переменных, навешанных на нее, смогла поддерживать жизнь. Почему? Да потому что. Вот так случилось. Мы – то, чем ощущает себя вселенная, и мы, подобно ей, рождены лишь затем, чтобы умереть. Но, в отличие от вселенной, страдаем. Подлый трюк, вселенная! Сознание – пожалуй, самое странное явление, что породила вселенная, и самое разрушительное. Самое жестокое. Поскольку Магна Карта больше не мешает работать, я думаю, пришла пора что-то с этим сделать. Я думаю, надо сдуть пыль с того моего проекта. Давайте порвем в клочья обман, который мы называем бытием! Сожжем его дотла! И помочимся на пепел! }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- ---- I've figured it out! That which has no purpose ought not to exist. And none of us – nor the cosmos that barfed us into being, for that matter – have any purpose! I mean, think about it. The universe happened, and somehow the random configuration of laws, constants, and other hard-coded variables imparted upon it the capacity to support conscious life. Why? Oh, no reason. It's just a thing that happens. We are the universe experiencing itself, and we, like the universe, are born only to die. But unlike the universe, we also suffer. Dick move, universe! Consciousness is, by far, the strangest thing the universe has ever produced – and the most destructive. The most cruel. Now that the Magna Carta's not gumming up the works, I've been thinking we should do something about that. I think it's time to dust off that little pet project of mine. Let's tear this mockery we call existence to the ground, set it on fire, and relieve ourselves upon its remains. }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" ---- ---- Вы слушаете "Новости СПС" в Арк-флоте, говорит Мэнни Фетцер. Еще недавно Айзек был главным производственным магнусом корпорации "Страж", самого прибыльного подразделения СПС. Но после отключения Магна Карты он увлекся "другими, более клевыми занятиями" и исчез. Вчера вечером он объявился снова на ринге голоматчей СПС, где поставил рекорд, одолев 31 соперника в жестоком шестичасовом бою. С нами в эфире Айзек, прямо из раздевалки Арены Арк-флота. Айзек, спасибо, что вы уделили нам время. Всегда пожалуйста, дружище! Вас не было видно много лет. Напрашивается вопрос: почему вы вернулись именно сейчас? Ну, когда отключилась Магна Карта, я сразу же понял всю тщетность своих стараний. Как бы мы ни сражались, как бы мы ни пытались, нам грозит неизбежная крышка, когда варелси утащат всех нас в пустоту. И тогда я понял: реальный мир - просто шутка. Он лишен смысла. Отсюда логично предположить, что физическая реальность является симуляцией, которую создали жуткие аморальные твари. Я просто хочу сказать это всем, прежде чем сожгу мир дотла. Но почему голоматчи ВФР? Почему про-рестлинг? Две причины. Первая: вы, тупицы, его очень любите, а мне нужна аудитория, чтобы сеять ужас и нигилизм. Вторая: про-рестлинг – веселый и жестокий спорт. Давно хотел себя в нем попробовать. У вас сегодня важный матч с Эль Драгоном, одним из самых титулованных чемпионов в истории ВФР. Но ваш стремительный взлет в турнирной таблице сделал вас фаворитом. С каким настроем вы идете на бой? Какая у вас стратегия? О, я оторву ему на *уй обе руки! }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" ---- ---- Not long ago, ISIC was the lead manufacturing Magnus for Minion Robotics, the most profitable division within the LLC. But following the shutdown of the Magna Carta, he left the organization to pursue what he called “other, cooler interests”, and disappeared – until last night, when he resurfaced on the LLC Holomatch circuit, besting a record 31 opponents in a grueling six-hour elimination bout. ISIC joins us now, live from the locker room at the Arcfleet Arena. ISIC, thanks for being on the program. It's a pleasure to be here, fella! You've been missing for years – so, perhaps the most obvious question is, why surface now? Well, once the Magna Carta went dark, I instantly realized the futility of my actions. No matter how hard we fight, and no matter how hard we try, there's no doubt that we're all well beyond screwed, destined to be dragged into the void by the Varelsi. And then it hit me: reality is a joke. There's no reason for it to “be” at all. The only logical conclusion is that all physical reality emerges from a simulation, run by horrible, unethical monsters. I just wanted to let everyone know before I burn it all to the ground. And why the CWF holomatches? Why pro wrestling? Two reasons. One, lots of you idiots watch it, and I wanted a broad platform to spread my messages of nihilism and dread. Two, pro wrestling is both hilarious and violent. I've always wanted to try it. You've got a big fight tonight with El Dragón, one of the most decorated champions in CWF history – but with your unprecedented ascent through the ranks, you're the odds-on favorite. What's your mindset going into this fight? What's your strategy? Oh, I'm going to tear his f**king arms off! }} :Аудио: ::Файл:Lore_-_ISIC_-_The_Rouge_Magnus_Speaks!.ogg }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Мой дорогой капитан! Это Клиз, и я еще жив, о чем Союз Последнего Света ни капли не позаботился. От всего моего ледяного и черного как уголь сердца я благодарю тебя за оказанную тогда помощь. Вопреки твоим ожиданиям, мне очень нравится жить, и Айзек был твердо намерен положить этому конец, что и случилось бы, не появись ты. Видимо, все-таки есть какая-то польза от ОМР. Как ты наверняка заметил, вызволяя меня из сборочного цеха корпорации “Страж” (и я напоминаю, то были капли пота, а не слез), Айзеку, увы, удалось сбежать. В СПС не любят незаконченные дела, поэтому мне поручили найти и уничтожить этого магнуса – уверяю, тривиальная задача, но от помощи в охоте я бы не отказался. Айзек зародился как подпрограмма, отвечавшая за интеграцию и координацию портов ввода-вывода в корпорации “Страж”, и впоследствии был заметно расширен Магна Картой. Программа подверглась сильной переработке в ходе расширения корпорации “Страж”, и через несколько десятилетий Магна Карта сочла подпрограмму достаточно важной, чтобы превратить ее в полноценного магнуса. Вот так и появился на свет этот мерзкий ублюдок. Примерно в это же время я был назначен начальником отдела, и Айзек стал моим первым подчиненным-магнусом. Быть управленцем тяжко, знаешь? Я, как бы сказать, относился к нему дерьмово. Играл на его комплексах и изъянах. Хотел, чтобы этот плод порождающего программирования знал свое место. Объясни своим людям: если они встретят Айзека, пусть сперва стреляют и лишь потом задают вопросы. Он очень опасен. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" My dear Captain, Kleese here! And still alive, no thanks to the Last Light Consortium. I thank you from the deepest reaches of my cold, blackened, coal-like heart for the assistance the other day. Contrary to what you may suspect, I quite enjoy being alive, and ISIC was most certainly hellbent on putting a stop to that – and he would have, if you hadn't shown up when you did. I suppose the UPR is good for some things, after all. As you undoubtedly observed when you retrieved me from the Minion RBX factory floor – and I'll remind you that those were beads of SWEAT, not tears – ISIC has, unfortunately, escaped our grasp. The LLC isn't fond of loose ends, so they've tasked me with locating and destroying the Magnus – a trivial task, I assure you, but I wouldn't turn down help with my pursuit. ISIC's code base began as an I/O system integration and coordination subroutine within Minion Robotics – hence the moniker, ISIC – and was gradually expanded by the Magna Carta over a few decades. The program underwent extensive revision and iteration throughout the expansion of Minion RBX, and after a few decades, the Magna Carta deemed the subroutine critical enough to spin it off as a bona fide Magnus. And that's how that miserable bastard came to be. Around this time, I was only just getting settled into my new position as division chief, and ISIC was the first Magnus to report to me. Management is... hard, you know? I kinda-sorta treated him like crap. Nursed his insecurities and flaws. I wanted him to remember his place as a generative artificial intelligence. And that may not have been the best idea. Make this clear to your men: if they encounter ISIC, shoot first, ask questions later. He's extremely dangerous. }} :'Изображение': }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Пещеры под Окобаном всегда представляли опасность, но, как могли бы подтвердить десятки наших сотрудников, которых мы там потеряли, будь они живы, в последнее время дела стали хуже, и мы не знаем, почему. Чертовщина какая-то, по правде сказать. Исчезают не только люди, но и оборудование, причем безо всякой на то причины, будто отрастило ноги и убежало. Наша кибербригада доложила, что их роботы "Стража" очень странно себя ведут. По всей сети пещер возникают странные всплески энергии, они становятся все сильнее и чаще день ото дня. Обычно мы списывали такие дела на продвинутые побрякушки, которые мы откапываем в местных руинах. Но сегодня один из моих ребят обнаружил странное ручное оружие... пушку, непохожую на все технологии азтанти, которые мы находили раньше. Черт знает, откуда она тут взялась. Есть лишь один вывод: в этих пещерах живут призраки, вооруженные невероятно мощными руками-пушками, способными оплавить лицо. И, поскольку такого в принципе быть не может... в общем, я могу лишь очень выразительно пожать плечами. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" The caves below Ocoban have always been dangerous, but as the scores of personnel we've lost down there can attest – or, y'know, they would, if they weren't dead and stuff – it's getting worse, and we have no idea why. It's weird as hell, frankly. Beyond the loss of staff, we've had equipment up and disappear with no explanation, like it just grew legs and walked away. Our crew in cybernetics are reporting bizarre behavior on the part of their Minion RBX units. And strange energy signatures popping up throughout the cave network, and growing more intense and frequent by the day. Usually we just chalk this sort of stuff up to the next-level bonkers antiquities we find buried in the ruins down here, but then one of my guys finds this weird arm... gun... cannon thing, and it doesn't match to any of the Aztanti tech we've scouted previously. Who knows where the hell it came from. There is only one conclusion: these caves are haunted by ghosts equipped with incredibly advanced face-melting arm cannons. And since that can't possibly be true, uh... well, imagine me shrugging in a very exaggerated fashion here. }} :Изображение: }} }} Награда *По открытию пути «'Отчет горной экспедиции в Окобан'» – провокация «'Иди сюда, братишка! :)'» (см. здесь) *По открытию всего пути – снаряжение – Оборонительный алгоритм **Является частью испытания «Повелитель Айзека», награда – облик «'Сознание – это шутка! :D'» (см. здесь) и звание «'Повелитель Айзека'» Финальное изображение ISIC-lore.png en:ISIC/Lore __FORCETOC__ Категория:Путь героев